Bang Bang Elle, Bang Bang
by Monsieur J
Summary: Cette nouvelle se situe au milieu du volume 2. Elle se reveille, seule dans le désert.


Bang Bang Elle, Bang Bang..

_Bang bang you shot me down_

_Bang bang I hit the ground_

_Bang bang that awful sound_

_Bang bang my baby shot me down_

Le désert semblait désert, d'où son nom. Seul, au milieu de tous, le tombeau de fer gisait sur le sol chaud. Quelques maigres animaux faisaient leur apparition, tour à tour, chacun venait rendre hommage devant ce modeste monument. A leur façon, à leur manière, tous vinrent pour admirer la prison rouillé.

Dans cette petite demeure rongé par un carnage, mille odeurs se mélangeaient. On pouvait reconnaître une faible odeur de cigarette, celle-ci s'était éteinte, une heure plus tôt. Le petit camping car sentait l'alcool. On ne sentait que ça et elle masquait toutes les autres odeurs. Pourtant, la petite cigarette était là et continuer d'envoyer ses signaux. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre crier, personne, malgré tout, elle insistait. Elle aurait voulu prévenir, elle aurait voulu qu'on l'aide. Elle ne fit que s'éteindre, seule parmi un horrible désordre.

Les livres étaient par terre, les étagères étaient par terre, le désodre était par terre. Le désastre était tel qu'on aurait pu accuser une tornade, mais ce n'est pas une tornade qui a créer tout ce désodre, mais deux. Les quelques taches de sang sur le sol transforment ce scène de désordre en une scène de meurtre.

Un homme, un seul, git sur le sol, couverts de morsures au visage. Il ne respire plus, il empeste. Il n'empeste pas la mort contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, mais il pue l'alcool. L'alcoolique restera méconnu, jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve sur ses papiers un nom, un seul : Bude. Seul dans son camping-car, Bude est mort. Et à cette heure, personne ne le regrette. Personne.

Un peu plus loin, une malette rouge sur le sol, ouverte, offrant la vue d'un nombre incroyable de billet. Est-ce le résultat d'une dispute ?D'un règlement de compte ?Bude aurait pu le dire, mais Bude est mort, et Bude est seul, tout seul dans son désert, son royaume, son cimetière.

Le soleil se coucha alors. La nuit vint à son tour régner sur le cercueil. Mais dans le noir le plus total, parmi Bude le mort, un second personnage fit son appariton. Bude n'était plus tout seul dans son désert, Bude était seul à mourir. La jeune femme bougeait à peine, n'osant frémir un seul membre, elle essaya de se rappeller ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle sentait elle aussi mauvais, elle, elle sentait une odeur de mort, contrairement à Bude. Toujours allongée, elle réfléchissait. Elle se concentrait, elle enrageait. Elle leva alors timidement une main et la posa sur le sol pour prendre appuie. Elle fit de même avec l'autre et ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle se mit debout. Sa chevelure blonde était tout sauf magnifique. Ses cheuveux, décoiffés et sales cachés un visage hideux, couvert de sang. Un oeil était caché, l'autre n'était plus là. Elle était désormais aveugle.

Elle pleurait devant la glace qu'elle ne pouvait voir, elle pleurait devant son propre visage qu'elle ne verrait plus. Elle pleurait. Elle se sentait perdue, essouflée, fatiguée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte elle ?Elle ne vallait pourtant guère mieux que le pauvre Bude. Elle se mit à marcher, elle avança, tout doucement, lentement. Elle devait s'y habituer. Et dans un dernier pas effreiné, elle chuta sur le sol. Dans la nuit, elle sombra.

_Bang bang you shot me down_

_Bang bang I hit the ground_

_Bang bang that awful sound_

_Bang bang my baby shot me down_

Le calme tronait sur le camping-car de Bude. Le soleil se leva, remplaça la lune. La jeune femme dormait toujours, elle était toujours là. Bude aussi. Mais une sonnerie fit disparaître l'indétronable calme. Elle eut un sursaut, elle entendait un portable sonnait, c'était le sien. Mais ou était-il ?Elle était un peu plus habitué à ses soudaines conditions que lui offraient l'abscende de ses yeux. Elle ne voyait plus, mais elle entendait. Elle le trouva enfin, son salut était là, elle venait de le trouver, elle décrocha et renifla un dernier coup, essuyant ses larmes.

« Bill ?demanda-t-elle.

Oui.

Bill, j'ai échoué. Elle..

Je sais. Elle roule dans ma direction désormais. Elle vient me chercher, elle va en finir.

Sauve toi, elle t'abattra, toi aussi. Sauve toi.

Non. Je l'attendrais comme il se doit.

Bill, ton frère est mort, je suis aveugle..

Rien ne pourra l'arrêter, je dois l'affronter. Tu as perdu face à elle, Bude à perdu, tous ont perdu. Essaye d'arrêter une balle à main nue, ça serait la même chose.

Bill, je t'en supplie, aide moi. Je suis chez Bude, envois moi une voiture, de l'aide..

Elle, calme toi. Tu as perdu face à ta rivale, tu as eu le combat que tu désirais, tu as échoué. Maintenant, débrouille toi.

Mais Bill, je.. Je t'aime Bill.

Le serpent n'aime pas, il est juste charmé. Elle Driver, si tu veux me revoir, sors vivante de ce désert, sors par toi même si tu veux me le prouver. Sors toi de là.

Bill..

Tu pleures ?Je ne te reconnais plus, toi l'insensible. Relève toi maintenant, regarde le soleil et marche en sa direction. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas mourir et je vais mourir. Nous mourrons tous..

Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider ?

Elle a gagné, elle t'a vaincu. Tu mérites de mourir comme elle mérite sa victoire. Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

Cette salope t'a vraiment eu comme elle m'a eu. Elle nous a tous eu et toi le premier !Adieu Bill. »

Elle raccrocha et lança le téléphone contre le mur en hurlant : Merde !

_Bang bang you shot me down_

_Bang bang I hit the ground_

_Bang bang that awful sound_

_Bang bang my baby shot me down_

Elle avança alors rapidement, en gardant les mains devant elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle devait garder l'équilibre et sortir de ce fichu camping-car. Mais pourquoi diable Bill n'a-t-il pas voulu l'aider ?Ne l'aimait-il plus ?L'avait-il aimé un jour ?Elle attrapa enfin quelque chose qui semblait être une poignée. Elle saissisa la partie froide de la porte et l'enclencha. La temperateur augmentant aussi tôt. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle avait réussi à aller dehors. Elle fit ses premiers pas dans le sable chaud et brûlant. Les animaux étaient de la voir sortir. Tous la croyaient mortes. Elle s'était elle-même cru morte, mais non, elle était bien vivante. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort, Elle transpirait, un effort physique normal était un effort épuisant pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et attrapa sa tête de ses deux mains.

« Merde !Merde et Merde !Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ! »

C'était insuportable. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-elle réellement mérité ça ?Pourquoi vivait-elle encore si c'était pour souffrir ainsi ?Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle aurait voulu s'allonger et réfléchir. Mais elle devait continuer, pour Bill.. Pour Bill ?Celui qui l'avait abandonné ?Elle se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec Bill. Elle était censée l'arrêter, elle ne le fit pas. Elle fut tout de suite charmé par cette homme mystérieux qui dit « Je t'aime » de la même façon qu'il dit « Bonjour ». Pourquoi Bill ?Pourquoi l'as-tu donc abandonné. Elle voulait une réponse. Etait-il toujours amoureux d'elle, de cette sâle traitresse ?Sûrement.. Elle poussa un soupire.

« Je suis trop conne.. »

Elle se remit à pleurer, elle se haïssait, elle n'était plus la même. Elle hurla, frappa la sol avec rage et haine. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se laissait là mourir. Elle savait qu'elle allait rejoindre Bude, il ne mourrait pas seul, il se réjouit. Mais Elle ne veut pas, elle refuse. Mourir dans un désert, avec pour compagnie un vieil alcoolique. Elle est passé du succés, de l'amour, du bonheur, à la vie misérable de celle d'un ver de terre, qui s'accroche encore, à ses derniers instants. Ces derniers instants, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Non se disait-elle, pas maintenant. Pourtant, elle sait qu'au quatrième refrain, elle rendra l'âme. Elle a peur, regrette, non, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ?Elle a toujours vécu pour Bill, et pour son amour, pourquoi devait-elle mourir aujourd'hui ?

_Bang bang you shot me down_

Le refrain commença, elle l'entendait. L'horrible requiem arrivait, c'était la fin. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur le sable, totalement, entièrement, faisant de ce lit jaune, son futur cercueil.

_Bang bang I hit the ground_

Elle aurait voulu une réponse, elle aurait voulu savoir, avant de mourir, juste savoir.

_Bang bang that awful sound_

Elle regarda le ciel, implora Bill une dernière fois. Il ne lui restait quelques secondes, elle respirait une dernière fois. Elle murmura une dernière fois « Je t'aime Bill », mais lui, ne l'aimait plus.

_Bang bang my baby shot me down._


End file.
